Surprises and feathers
by drade666
Summary: Sam is cursed by a witch and wants to sleep with the first new person he sees and that just so happens to be Gabriel.


_**Surprises and feathers **_

The witch was a pain in the ass after their plan A failed the boys had to go to a hasty plan B that ended badly for Sam. Sam was caught by the spell she'd been whipping up but the problem wasn't that it had done anything actually the problem was that it hadn't done anything. They were worried that the spell had something extremely gruesome brewing for Sam so they called Gabriel, ever since the archangel had miraculously returned from the dead he'd been helping the boys with certain tasks. Sam was sitting at the crappy motel room table as Dean paced the room when suddenly the sound of wings drew their attention to the centre of the room. Sam suddenly felt a jerk in his stomach not to mention one a little lower down that he really couldn't explain especially at seeing Gabriel's 6 glorious golden wings currently arched behind his back.

"Hey Dean-o, what's up?" Gabriel chimed with his usual smirk

"We were in a fight with a witch and Sam got hit by a spell but nothings happened yet" Dean explained simply

"Well that's not good" Gabriel said as he looked over at Sam who was beginning to shift awkwardly in his chair.

"Ya think!" Dean stated in annoyance

"Any marks?" Gabriel asked

"No, nothing" Dean shouted

"Oh okay, well Dean you go get some girls and have a good night while I treat your brother" Gabriel suggested as he began pushing Dean towards the door

"So you know what it is?" Dean asked excitedly

"Nope but I can treat him with a simple curse banishment" Gabriel told him as he shoved him out the door. Once Dean was out the door Gabriel turned back towards Sam but instead of being in his chair Sam was now only about a foot from Gabriel staring at him with a hungry eye.

"Relax Sasquatch, I'll have you diagnosed in no time…" Gabriel had turned his back on Sam only to suddenly yelp as Sam's hands began delving into his wings. Gabriel keened as Sam's hands massaged deeper and deeper making his own cock harden in his pants.

"Sam…Sa…m…Stop…" Gabriel breathed out

Gabriel leaned forward as Sam's hands continued to work deeper making him rock hard as the heat circled in his stomach to the point where he felt like some teenage virgin. Sam's fingers brushed over two small, round objects just under Gabriel's wings making him moan then quiver. Sam took note then reached for them wrapping his hands around them to massage gently by squeezing them then releasing 3 of those and that was it Gabriel came with a shout in his jeans. Gabriel hit his knees as he panted heavily with oil dripping down his back along with the wet patch that was now forming in the front of his jeans. Gabriel curled his wings around himself as he tried to hide his embarrassment as well as the sensitive oil glands so that Sam wouldn't find them again but it was too late Sam was already stroking through Gabriel's wings again making Gabriel whine as his cock began to harden again from the sensation even though he'd just finished coming.

"Sam…Please..." Gabriel pleaded as his head dipped to his chest with his hands balling in the scratchy motel carpeting. Sam didn't listen though as the spell took over his senses making him completely ravenous with lust as one of his hands stroked deeper into Gabriel's wing while his other hand reached around to pop the buttons on Gabriel's shirt before running along his exposed chest with his mouth kissing along Gabriel's back between his wings. Gabriel was trapped as the sensations pouring through him from his wings practically crippled him especially once Sam's hand found his oil gland again, giving it a light squeeze made Gabriel shudder violently. Gabriel had to get away cause he knew Sam wasn't in his right mind but just as he lifted his hand to snap himself away from there he was suddenly pressed to the floor with his face meeting with the scratchy carpeting, a strong hand on the back of his neck as Sam smirked his free hand now snaked to Gabriel's jeans undoing them.

"Don't act like you don't want it" Sam whispered coyly into Gabe's ear as he rubbed his hand up along Gabriel's hip to his lower back then teased at Gabriel's waist band, sliding his hand under it to rub just above his tail bone before taking his hand back out. Gabriel moaned and bit his lip as his hands fisted in the carpeting, wings splaying in a submissive posture while his legs began to part instinctively. Sam smirked then rubbed his hand in Gabriel's oils that were running down his back from how aroused he was before sliding it back down the back of Gabriel's pants.

"Sam? What are you…."? Gabriel began before a loud gasp punched from him turning into a low moan as Sam pushed one finger into him up to the knuckle. Gabriel knew he should just get out but right now he couldn't be bothered by such thoughts not with Sam pumping his finger into him at such a delicious angle eventually pressing a second in filling Gabe. Soon he was groaning while Sam inserted a third finger Gabriel's own oils slicking his insides as Sam's fingers brushed against that bundle of nerves inside him that only succeeded in making him harder, achingly so. Gabriel moaned as his hips thrust back on to Sam's fingers trying to get more then suddenly Sam's fingers pulled out leaving him empty and wanting until Sam yanked Gabe's jeans down to his thighs with his free hand pressed to Gabe's hip so he could guide himself. The air was punched out of Gabriel as Sam thrust into him with a fluid motion but his girth was incredible, he was certainly blessed but he hadn't had sex with someone so large before. All six inches of him soon buried itself in Gabriel's ass setting up a punishing rhythm immediately making Gabriel groan as the burn soon was over run by ecstasy as Sam's moans mingled in with his groans until he felt those long fingers coil around his cock giving it a single hard jerk upwards causing Gabriel to cum, his hot seed landing on his chest, stomach and the crappy motel room carpet. Gabriel would have collapsed from exhaustion if Sam weren't still inside him with a hand on his hip holding him up while his lungs tried to suck in air he didn't even need Sam pulled out of Gabriel letting him fall gently to the side with his wings limp on either side of him matted from sweat and his oils. Gabriel managed to look back at Sam only to see that he was already getting hard again but in his current state Gabriel had no strength to use his grace to cure Sam of the witches spell. Sam smirked then leaned down, sliding two fingers into Gabriel's entrance making him shudder and whimper cause the sensation made his sore flesh take interest again as Sam pulled his fingers from Gabe trailing his cum along Gabriel's hip then down to his cock. Gabriel could feel Sam's cum seeping from him just as he suddenly felt Sam's hand on his hip flipping him onto his back as breath was knocked from him. Sam crawled over Gabriel placing kisses up his chest as he started rutting against him till both of them were hard again with Sam's mouth inching up Gabriel's neck as his own hips began to thrust up to meet Sam's until they were close once more that's when Gabriel seized his opportunity by crashing their lips together in a sloppy open mouthed kiss where Gabriel managed to slip his grace into Sam finally breaking the spell as they both came again. Sam snapped out of the haze he'd been in to see Gabriel practically naked on the ground with his wings trying to cover him as much as he could manage while he himself had his pants around his thighs. Gabriel was panting with sweat rolling down his face while something else was running down his back to mingle with what was coming out of his ass.

"Gabriel? Did I…" Sam asked as the haze continued to clear

"Its okay Sam…I'm just…glad…your…back…" Gabriel panted out as he tried to prop himself up on his arms but was failing from how exhausted he was. Sam stood up to yank his jeans and boxers back into place then furrowed his brow in guilt as he looked back at Gabriel.

"Hey, here let me help you" Sam said as he leaned down to pick Gabriel up. The archangel was so exhausted that he leaned his head against Sam's chest and fell asleep almost immediately. When Gabriel woke up he was sore even with his grace healing him he was sore as he sat up he realized he was still in the motel room but on the bed now with a blanket over him and clearly a wearing one of Sam's T-shirts with a pair of boxers. Gabriel also noted that he was clean and that his wings had been tended to as well having been washed, brushed and de-matted making him even more confused as to who did all this. Sam came out of the bathroom at that moment to see Gabriel up who looked at him causing Sam to give a guilty smile back that told Gabriel that it had been Sam who'd cleaned him up.

"Are…you okay?" Sam asked sheepishly

"Hey, don't worry about it Samsquatch. I'm an archangel not some breakable doll" Gabriel chimed with a smirk

"I'm so sorry, I didn't…I mean I…" Sam stammered as he approached closer to Gabriel still averting his gaze from him as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It wasn't you Sammy so don't worry about it" Gabriel assured him

"I didn't want it to be like that," Sam muttered under his breath so softly that Gabriel almost missed it.

"Didn't want what to be like that?" Gabriel asked as he quirked an eyebrow in confusion as Sam came over and sat on the edge of the bed. Sam averted his gaze to the floor as clearly pondered weather or not to continue his train of thought.

"Our first time…" Sam trailed off still muttering

It took a minute for the comment to sink in but once it had Gabriel was surprised if not a little taken back.

"Wait, are you saying that…you've wanted to sleep with me?" Gabriel asked

"I've liked you for a long time Gabriel but I couldn't tell you or my brother I was too embarrassed" Sam admitted

"Wow Sammy I had no idea you…" Gabriel trailed off feeling a little guilty himself for not having caught it before.

"I certainly didn't want our first time to be like that though," Sam stated

"Sam it's okay like I said it wasn't you and plus it wasn't so bad" Gabriel assured Sam again with a smile

"How can you say that?" Sam said finally locking eyes with Gabriel

"Well for one, you did mark yourself with my oils…" Gabriel trailed off as Sam broke eye contact to hang his head with a blush swiftly crossing his cheeks.

"And second, I didn't exactly dislike it, just go a little easier next time" Gabriel said as he moved closer to Sam. The next thing Gabriel knew Sam was leaning up with his lips on his giving him a solid kiss, it was a little shocking at first but soon Gabriel leaned in to return it.


End file.
